


The One With the Death-Machines

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora's just done with both of them, Crickets, Derek is a big ole softy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, stiles has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you trying to tell me that my little sisters room has been overtaken by grasshoppers?" Derek asks blankly.</p><p>Stiles sputters for a second before shaking his head resolutely and meeting Derek's gaze.</p><p>"No, that's ridiculous." Stiles says.</p><p>Derek breathes deep, trying desperately to smash the feeling of annoyance growing underneath his skin. What Stiles says next does not help him in the slightest.</p><p>"They're not grasshoppers, they're actually crickets." Stiles tells him nervously.</p><p>Derek buries his face in his hands and groans deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Death-Machines

"Are you trying to tell me that my little sisters room has been overtaken by grasshoppers?" Derek asks blankly.

Stiles sputters for a second before shaking his head resolutely and meeting Derek's gaze.

"No, that's ridiculous." Stiles says.

Derek breathes deep, trying desperately to smash the feeling of annoyance growing underneath his skin. What Stiles says next does not help him in the slightest.

"They're not grasshoppers, they're actually crickets." Stiles tells him nervously.

Derek buries his face in his hands and groans deeply.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Getting Stiles back into the room he essentially destroyed is way harder than he thought it'd be. Apparently his boyfriend has an irrational fear of, get this- crickets.

"They're like little destroyers of death." Stiles insists wildly while flailing as if to prove his point. "With their beady, evil eyes, those legs, and oh my God, Derek don't get me started on their wings."

Derek stares at him blankly and pointedly gestures at the door. There is no way Derek is going to take care of this on his own. Apparently this had happened while Stiles had been practicing his magic. He was trying a new spell that had gone quickly wrong. He had meant to summon butterflies but had gotten crickets instead. 'Surprise,' Derek thinks dully.

Stiles had been wanting to give Cora a welcome home gift and apparently summoning thousands of crickets in her room had been the best option. "I didn't mean for it to be crickets!" Derek can hear Stiles telling him insistently in the back of his mind. 

"You do know that Cora is going to kill you on the spot if she comes home and finds thousands of crickets in her room, right?" Derek points out. Stiles still doesn't look convinced.

Stiles glares at him from his position behind the door. He's crouched in a battle stance and is gripping a broom as if it's the only thing keeping him alive. One of his hands is hovering above the slightly rusted knob on the door. 

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Stiles asks him heatedly.

Derek nods his head and joins Stiles by the door. Derek frowns when he notices Stiles is shaking. Surely he couldn't be that afraid of crickets. He takes note of Stiles' wild heartbeat, what smells like sweat covering his palms, and his entire scent is flooded with anxiety. Derek doesn't like it.

"Alright," Stiles says breathily, "one, two-" 

"Wait." Derek says while pushing back the door Stiles had begun to open. Stiles jumps at the sudden noise, whips around and glares. "Really? You were just about to get what you wanted. Me, in a room full of little doom-munchkins."

"You can wait downstairs. I'll take care of it." Derek states, daring Stiles to try and argue with him. Stiles trips over his words for a few seconds. 

"I can take care of some measly little crickets." Stiles insists bleakly. However, the blip in his heartbeat suggests otherwise.

Derek grabs Stiles gently by the shoulders and leads him back to living room in his loft. 

"Stay." Derek says, his eyes bleeding slightly red.

Stiles laughs, "did you just alpha me to lay down on the couch and let you take care of the little death machines taking residence in your sisters room?"

"Should I let Cora take care of you and the crickets or would you rather me do it?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Apparently the thought of Derek's little sister coming home to crickets that Stiles caused is enough to kill Stiles' humor almost instantaneously. 

"Fair enough," is all Stiles manages to say. No doubt he's thinking of the wraith that Cora would bestow now. Derek smirks and walks back to Cora's room. His smirk turns into a laugh as he hears Stiles run to the kitchen. No doubt making his and Cora's favorite cookies. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later the pack is gathered in Derek's loft once again, enjoying a night full of movies and popcorn when Cora walks into the living room from her bedroom.

"Can anyone explain why I keep finding crickets around my room?" Cora asks with a glare.

Stiles groans and covers his face while Derek laughs wildly at Stiles' expense. Cora looks pissed, but Derek knows its just an act. He knows that his little sister would never hold anything against Stiles for very long and that she loves knowing that they're both happy. 

"You had better have a good reason for this, Stilinski." Cora says with exasperation.

Derek holds Stiles tighter as he begins to retell the story which Derek has now dubbed the "Cricket Fiasco" to an equally confused pack. Nevertheless, Derek would be watching Stiles when he used magic from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name #^^#


End file.
